1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink from an inkjet head.
2. Related Art
An inkjet printer including a shear-mode inkjet head is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-17039.
The shear-mode inkjet head includes a plurality of ink chambers arranged next to one another in a row. Each ink chamber has a nozzle communicating therewith. The ink chambers are isolated from each other by partition walls, each partition wall including two piezoelectric members polarized in different directions. Electrodes are provided on surfaces of the partition walls. Drive signals applied to the electrodes cause the partition walls to deform. The deformations of the partition walls cause changes in the volumes and the pressures in the ink chambers, and cause ink in the ink chambers to be ejected from the nozzles.